Fighting With My Family
by MCEProd22
Summary: The events of episodes 2-6 involving Jaune and Company as they arrive in Argus and deal with their own emotions. All the while Ren and Nora get more insights into their leader.
1. P: Mundane

_**A/N: Well another idea had popped into my head. The story of the 2.5 days Jaune and Compnay were in Argus before Team RWBY returned and how they already met his sister and nephew. Heres how this might have gone. Enjoy the prologue.**_

* * *

_**P: Mundane. **_

_**Argus**_

_**Relay Tower Offices**_

Another day full of paperwork, that's what's been occupied on the mind of the technician as she strode about her office.

"Cordo…"

That order, from Ironwood pulling back the fleet into Atlas had nearly crippled the defense of the town. Cordovin head of the branch base, had essentially sealed her main workplace, the local relay tower off as they're housed in the same place. Now as that had been on the fritz since the fall of Beacon that crippled near all communique, she's found her job growing more and more tedious.

"Paperwork, how is this worthwhile for a tech genius like me."

As she titled her glasses to see the tv suddenly she could see the breaking news logo flash.

"What the…"

One click of the scroll and she could now here the familiar voice of Lisa Lavender who seemed to grow more and more distrustful with every bad thing mentioned in the past 8 months.

_**THIS IS BREAKING NEWS, AFTER A HARROWING ATTACK BY A LEGION OF MANTICORE, THE ARGUS LIMITED WAS CRIPPLED INTO ITS ENGINE AND 1**ST** PASSENGER CAR BEING THE ONLY ONES ON THE TRACK. WORD HAS LEAKED THAT THE PASSENGERS CURRENTLY LISTED ON THE TRAIN HAVE NOT BEEN INJURED. THE TRAIN ITSELF WILL BE ARRIVING IN THE NEXT 15 MINUTES TO ARGUS STATION. WE'LL BE SWITCHING TO LIVE COVERAGE WHEN IT ARRIVES….**_

She could now see some of the video footage some passengers had shot of the heroes who were responsible for their rescue. One of them was in a familiar armor and hoodie combo she now recognized.

"No…"

Almost immediately she grabbed her scroll and dialed her first and most trusted contact. It was 2 Minutes of dial tone before a connection was made.

"Hello…"

"You need to turn on the TV!"

"Terra what is it…"

"Saph…There's been an attack on the train…I think Jaune was on it…"

Whimpers could be heard as she now turned on the TV repeating the same images. When she recognized Jaune and his two teammates she was in sheer panic mode.

"Terra, where are they…"

"Nearing the station…Grab Adrian I'll head there to pick them up."

"Hurry…"

Terra rushed out of her office stopping and smiling at the picture of newborn Adrian next to her wife in the hospital.

"If only this was easier…"

She closed the door and rushed out without a trace of her presence being felt in the mound of paperwork.

* * *

_**A/N: We'll start with the aftermath of the final moment of the premiere in Chapter 1: Arrival. As Always subscribe for more. **_


	2. 1: Arrival

_**A/N: Now we start things off after the separation of the train cars. Enjoy**_

* * *

_**1: Arrival**_

The distance grew among the separated cars to the chaos of the attack behind them for what seemed like nearly an eternity the only noise came from Jaunes breathing as he held on to Ren. When Nora poked him on the shoulder to let go, he dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

"Wow…"

Ren himself recovered all the while he started receiving admiration from the passengers.

"You've saved us…" A blonde woman mentioned

"We owe you big, what's your rate of service…" Another brunette yelled out to Nora while angering Dudley.

"Your friends are probably dead for no reason, you sure you…"

Enraged by the so called guards wording, Nora grabbed Megahild ready to blow the cowering Huntsmans head clean off. But Jaune now having finally recovered tapped her on the shoulder.

"Were better than this…"

Sighing in defeat Nora backed off while Jaune began the process of healing the heroes and anyone else who was injured. Ren himself joined a dad with his young son while they watched the snowscape pass through.

"How close are we Dad!"

After earning a rub on the head, the dad responded while Ren himself got a glimpse of what lied ahead.

"We're nearing the city now…"

Ren himself could now see the shining buildings of the Argus coastline start to come into range. The snowscape itself started to mix and blend into the terrain culminating into the train itself going through a long dark tunnel. It was another 10 minutes before they now found themselves on the outermost edge of the city with the full view of the Atlas military base in full grandiose display. An Engineer who had remained mainly silent through the ordeal finally came overhead with an announcement.

_**"Attention Passengers, despite our situation we would still like to thank you for ridding the Argus Limited full service from Haven. We invite you to take advantage of our frequent riders club for 150 Lien off a six-month railway pass…Details can be found in the Argus Station gift shop, thank you and be careful disembarking."**_

Nora got herself a glimpse of the station as the train slowly pulled in the place more crowded with Atlas Military officials, news reporters and worried families of the passengers.

"Word got out fast…"

Now came the familiar hissing as it slowly stopped in its tracks. An Emergency exit door was blown with the Station Officials setting up a makeshift stairs instantly. As Jaune joined Nora and Red at the table closest to the window so they could let everyone get off they wondered aloud where the other 6 members of their group were.

"You think they're OK?" The worrisome look filled Nora's eyes while Ren timidly shook his head.

"That lamp is what caused that attack to be jacked up in the first place…" The anger and fear filled Jaunes words as well. "Ozpin has to know something else…."

Ren solemnly shook his head while trying to remain upbeat. "Guys, they're fine, we've fought with Ruby these past 6 months, and it may have been a while for the others, but they'll be fine. Qrow's with them as well."

"Well that solves everything…" Nora's sarcasm with the situation was a mood lightener as the trio now got up while Dudley checked out the perimeter of the train for any resident Grimm that may have made its way on. Last off the trio looked around thankful that no one was swarming them.

"Well now what?" Ren pondered but before Jaune could open his mouth his heart sank.

"Oh No…" He could quickly recognize the dark skinned woman in glasses heading through the heaps of people heading straight for the passengers getting off.

"Hey Jaune, you know her?"

It took nearly a full minute as the woman got closer before Jaune could answer.

"She's my…"

"Hey…" Now in the full embrace of his loved one Jaune timidly and awkwardly hugged her back.

"Hey Terra…"

"Are you guys ok…" Ren nodded while Nora just looked on confused. Terra let go of Jaune so his friends could get a more formal look.

"Terra Cotta, I'm Jaunes sister in law…"

Before Nora could even open her mouth Ren booped her on the head earning thank you nods from the duo as they got lead out of the station.

"Saphron saw the whole thing, She would have been here personally but with Adrian in Day Care figured he had to come first, hence I'm you're welcoming committee."

"You guys are in the city?"

"Yeah we have a place nearby…"

"Ok, because we had some friends of ours that got lost when the trains derailed…"

Terra warmly bopped Jaune on the shoulder pads as they now got the fill splendor of the city.

"We're family of course you guys can stay with us…"

A warm hug followed as the trio boarded the scooter Terra rode over on. Small but had enough holding space for all the gear.

"How did you get this from the base all the way here?" as they mounted up that was all Jaune could ask.

Terra chuckled at the question and drove off into the mid afternoon sun.

* * *

_**A/N: The Family reunion continues in Chapter 2: Intrigue, As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	3. 2: Intrigue

_**A/N: Reunion Time as Siblings finally connect. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**2: Intrigue**_

For a day full of quiet and what amounted to just another humdrum in life. Saphron never figured she'd see Jaune come here.

"You get to meet your uncle today!" As she babbled on to Adrian who kept to himself on the carpet, she got a glimpse of the family photo hanging on the bookshelf. The arc sisters all on the couch with Jaune and her dead center. The sigh she exhaled was full of fondness and promise.

"You've certainly come a long way Jaune." Adrian turned to see his mom look on and let out a small whine giving Saph the notification to pick him back up. Even he got a glimpse of the picture before they heard the door.

"They're here!" Before she rushed to the door Adrian patted down the hair just to not have it poof up like it usually does.

"Not bad…"

The door opened as she could now here Terra outside.

"Hon…"

Adrian began babbling as they walked to greet them. As Jaune followed Terra inside, Saph now saw how grown up he had become. The tall slenderness gave away to what she knew as his most familiar qualities. Terra grabbed the baby just to give the duo a moment to themselves.

"Hey Saph…" The hug between siblings was just as awkward as you can imagine it as Ren and Nora now finally walked in.

"Yep they're family all right…" Nora blurted as Terra walked over next to them.

"Of course, why wouldn't they be?"

"Well from what Jaune has mentioned about his sisters, he had a greatly rough go at it." Ren mentioned while getting Adrian's attention. "With everything that's happened since we joined Beacon, he's really changed."

"Funny how you say that…" Terra cleared her throat allowing the two to finally break their embrace. Jaune timidly turned to his teammates ready to get this over with.

"Guys, you remember Saphron?"

Nora over eagerly went and shook her hand. "He's told us literally nothing about you, so any Arc family stories he's never told us or Phyrra you could spill out for…" Ren now covered her mouth and pulled her back from the awkward exchange.

"My apologies, she still doesn't know how to take a hint." A stoic bow and handshake followed suit. "Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie we came from the same place." The face on Saph now went south on that mention.

"I'm really sorry for what happened to your village."

Nora now recovered and popped by Ren's side. "Don't be, I never would have met the best guy I know if it wasn't for losing everyone we know." An awkward chuckled came from Ren as Adrian burst out laughing at that moment.

"Now what's so funny…" Jaune got in his face but Terra backed off at that notion.

"Take it easy he doesn't realize what humor is yet."

The young baby scoffed at the statement as they all now sat on the adjacent couch. Adrian babbled on his fingers while Saph now turned to the issue at hand.

"What happened to the rest of the train?"

"We were attacked and crippled, the other 6 members of our party held off the legion of manticore while we kept the passengers calmed."

"Were you guys coming here in the first place?" Terra pondered herself. "Seems weirdly convenient."

"The ten of us were trying to make our way to Atlas, after the White Fang nearly bombed Haven we were sent that way to warn of possible future attacks." Nora sighed on that information drop. While Jaune pulled out his scroll to check, as the only thing it showed was Ruby's picture and the words _**NOT IN RANGE**_.

"That's Ruby right?"

"Yeah, I've been checking my scroll nearly 10 minutes on the hour to see if she's close."

Ren patted down Jaunes shoulder in reassurance. "They're fine, besides we won't leave without them."

The nobleman nodded as Terra now turned to the bigger issue. "You said trying to get to Atlas?"

"Yeah, Qrow said the base here might still be open allowing us a chance to arrange transport to Ironwood." Nora mentioned while she started to play grab your nose with Adrian.

The couple looked at each other and sighed in defeat. Jaune picked up on that and also sighed.

"What more trouble do we need."

"Caroline Cordovin, has the base on lockdown. I can't even get to the relay tower for work." Terra growled in anger but Adrian like before with Saph, patted down her head in a calming matter leading to a loving smile.

"So what now, Ren…" Nora blurted as she nearly caused the baby to start crying.

"Well, we do have 4 bedrooms." Saph eagerly said, and they now knew what issue they were in for. The baby got handed to Jaune while the others took the party upstairs with their bags. All alone with his nephew Jaune loudly thought to himself.

"Well this couldn't be more awkward."

Adrian looked at him once folded his arms in disgust and scoffed. Which Jaune knew meant he was not starting things off on the right foot.

* * *

_**A/N: The Realities of where they're come into play in Chapter 3: Late Night. As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	4. 3: Late Night

_**A/N: In Terms of placing this takes place just before Ruby awakens Jinn. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**3: Late Night**_

_**8 Hours Later**_

With Ren and Nora in one room together Jaune thankfully got his own room with one exception.

"Adrian seriously…"

A sleeping bag in the corner of the Babys room. As he struggled to get into a comfortable spot he now started to get a glimpse of the room itself. What toys Adrian liked and how much his moms meant to him. But there was one odd factor that Jaune picked up on quickly.

"Man, that kid can snore…"

The size of the baby mattered not as the snoring coming from him was the equivalent of beowolf growls in a blender. The lone detail about his nephew that he had learned from his other sisters in family contacts before Beacon fell was somehow him getting a semblance at birth. His hands glowed quickly showing off his aura amplification that he had only unlocked a mere few days ago. Enviously thinking about his struggles was the least of his problems as he pulled out his scroll once more to check on the rest of the party. But those familiar words appeared above the 4 contacts.

_**NOT IN RANGE**_

Jaune sighed and turned to face the corner. "Ruby, hope you guys are safe…"

But just as he seemed to get comfortable he quickly heard Adrian start to stir. Feeling like he'd cause a fuss grabbing Saph or Terra, he peaked over to see what he needed. But as he looked on, he could see what he was reaching for.

"Oh boy…"

The stuffed animal he knew immediately, one of his few possessions he managed to keep out of the hands of his sisters. The One thing he had left safe at home when he left for Beacon. Somehow Saph got it and now gave it to Adrain.

"Saph why?"

As Jaune reached for it he suddenly heard the young infant whimper. Jaune realized what needed to happen and he backed off.

"You could use it more than I ever could."

He turned back for the corner and somehow Adrian although only a baby managed to form a small smile. That humbled him as he sunk back into the sleeping bag.

* * *

As morning dawned that fateful feeling of foreboding came over Jaune, as he slowly came too. He realized suddenly he had something on him.

"Uh…"

But he paid no mind as he got up and dusted himself off. The nobleman took the stairs down to see the flurry of activity. Nora was assisting Terra prepping breakfast while Ren set out the tableware with the assistance of Adrian. Behind him a voice perked up.

"Morning…"

Jaune turned to see his sister in bright blue undergarments and sleepwear.

"Well, been a while since…"

"We've woken up under the same roof?"

He chuckled to himself while Saph snuck ahead of him to join the others. Pleasantries were exchanged with everyone while Jaune sat down once again checking that scroll. Nora now suddenly pointed to his face and snickered.

"What!"

"You don't wash your face?"

"Yeah I do…"

The others especially Adrian now noticed as Jaune got up to check the mirror. He now could see half his face was colored in bright yellow. He furiously turned over to his sister anger palpable in his movement.

"Sis…How good is my nephew at drawing…"

Saph looked almost like she didn't want to answer but when Adrian started crying Terra got up and grabbed him.

"OK you two, we have an actual infant here we don't need two more crying like him. Lets just eat, then we have to talk."

The two sulked and sat down next to each other and somehow not a peep was said between the six. When this ended up ending as Saph showed the garden off to the others, Terra now turned to Jaune who was gathering the dishes.

"You 3 still trying to get into the base."

"Well yeah, we have to try…"

"Not sure that would be the best course of action at the moment."

Jaune dejectedly sighed not wanting to cause more trouble. "I have 4 friends, one other person who may be a bit familiar on all the know how's of the world and our huntsman Mentor still out there. I vowed to them we'd meet up again. Anything I can do with Ren and Nora to make this easier for them would be greatly appreciated when they show up.

Terra sighed while she glimpsed outside at Adrian laughing at Nora tripping.

"Tell you what, I'll bring you to the base to prove my point. I'm sure Saph can show those two a good time while we get down to business."

His hesitancy was key but Jaune forced himself to nod to set up a small bit of confidence. Nora now peered around the shoulder as they came back in.

"So whats our plan…"

Terra bopped Saph on the leg while Adrian got the jist, his mom didn't. It took the uncle to finally clear the air.

"Terra's taking me to the base to arrange a sit-down with Cordovin. I'm sure Saphron can show you guys around."

Now Saph sighed while looking angrily at Terra for bopping her, but then recomposed herself.

"Yeah, once I drop of Adrian then I can definitely occupy their time."

Ren who was holding Adrian sighed in defeat at the prospect of pure fun. Adrian put his tiny hand on his shoulder in near agreement but Nora digressed.

"Well what are we waiting for…"

The noses of them quickly realized one thing about the baby had to be taken care of first.

"Come on buddy you could use new undergarments."

Saph took Adrian upstairs to change while everyone else sat down to plan. Jaune once more checked his scroll for the telltale sign of the rest of their group but the 3 familiar words pinged out.

_**NOT IN RANGE. **_

* * *

_**A/N: Ren, and Nora have a day on the town with Saph in Chapter 4: Downtown Argus. As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	5. 4: Downtown Argus

_**A/N: 2 Halves here as we'll see the gangs initial incursions with Cordo. Timetable occurs as Team RWBY arrives on Burnswick Farm. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**4: Downtown Argus.**_

_**2 Hours Later.**_

"You figured Adrian would be a little bit young still for a daycare?" The scene outside was picturesque as Nora and Ren looked in on Adrian being dropped off with the attendant while other babies stood about. For them they never figured what others in major cities like Argus would be considered. They have day to day lives, like everyone else. The duo looked on at Adrian somehow acting more mature than he should be when they got poked from behind.

"We set?"

Saph now came out looking eager to get the day started but Ren just felt uneasy.

"You sure Jaune doesn't need us?"

"Trust me, the less people talking with Cordovin the better. Now shall we get going."

Nora eagerly began walking as Ren struggled to keep up with the duo.

For an area with a military base like Argus, the picture that was painted was more a quiet seaside town. Modern conveniences like Cable Cars, a fresh market full of fruit, and wild spices from Vacuo among its most popular selections. Art houses, cinemas, and hillsides all dotted the area. Ren dabbled in getting a few panorama pics with his own scroll just admiring nature at its finest. In a café as Ren looked at the nearby winding hillside Nora and Saph were enjoying tea and trying to keep the mood light yet Saph sensed the unease around her.

"We heard about Phyrra being from here, someone at Haven even mentioned raising funds to put up a memorial statue." Nora cited while Saph just looked uneasy at the info.

"Yeah, she's indeed from here, I was at the statue dedication ceremony a month ago. There was quite a turnout."

"Do you know where it was placed."

"Knowing my brother, I'm not going to divulge that. I just have a feeling it's going to pop up when he needs it the most." Saph looked at Nora with a reassuring nod and that allowed her to see where the baby managed to pick up some of his wise beyond words tendencies. Ren finally managed to join them after another 3 minutes as the food was quickly eaten. As they finished Ren now saw open gliding on the coastline from a series of 4 paragliders.

"Hang gliding?"

The duo now turned to see what he was viewing as 4 blonde patrons were jumping off the cliffs getting a fresh view of the ocean coast.

"Tourists…" Saph sighed incredulously "Ever since Beacon fell, those in Vale who had to take up temporary residence have been starting all sorts of side projects. Anything and everything had been popping up. Novelty mask shops that sell Grimm wear, insurance adjustors, even escape rooms recreating the wyvern on the tower in realistic detail, the list goes on and on."

"Anything in the name of a few quick Lien…" Ren also realized while Nora still looked on at the Han gliders suddenly getting more and more excited.

"Ren come on lets go do this!" The duo looked at Nora with a mix of fear in their eyes.

"No thanks…"

"Come on, we need to relieve the tension in the air. Besides Ruby and them would want us to have some fun before we got all serious."

Saph went on her scroll to check out the hangliding wait time while Ren checked to see if Jaune was available yet. Nora blankly seemed confused but paid no mind as she quickly downed 2 espressos.

"It's a 40 Minute wait."

"And Jaune still hasn't checked in…" Ren looked into the eyes of his companion and realized what was likely about to occur. A sigh of displeasure formed as he motioned for Saph to leave a bill which she quickly did. No sooner as she got the notification beep on her scroll then Nora grabbed onto them and raced off for the hillside in a burst of Ruby's own speed boosts.

* * *

_**45 Minutes Later Argus cliffside.**_

The waters below the top of the cliff shown with ferocity and speed. Air felt like cutting into skin as Saph looked on at the Glider. Somehow getting roped into a tourist trap was not her ideal suggestion. But if its what her brothers' teammates wanted to do.

"Liven up Saphron, were going to be enjoying ourselves very quickly." Nora was nearly all giggles as the attendants assembled the co-op rigs around her and Ren. Saph in her mind kept a focus on what could go wrong and how her family could react.

"Terra and Adrian…"

An attendant now came over to rig up her body as Nora quickly grabbed the glider. Saph peered over to the open water seeing one glider nearing the end and trying to figure how it stayed so level. The attendant noticed the open sweat coming off Saph as he provided reassurance.

"Oh, if you're fearful about this you needn't worry. Our course is semblance protected by barriers, so you'll not stray from the preplanned route."

"And all Jaune can do is heal himself and amplify the aura around others, man semblences are weird."

"Ok then are we set?"

Her body let out a reluctant nod as Ren and Nora were already in position. Another attendant cued them down which led Nora to gleefully screech as she leapt from the cliffside. It was another 18 seconds of silence until somehow they popped above them.

"This is Brilliant!" The shrieks of her echo rattled on as they flew down. Saph now looked on at the water as she prepared to make the leap. The last cliffside attendant was going over final checks.

"Hands on the bar at all times, your scroll will auto record your reaction on both sides and upload on our servers down at the bottom with gift shop options available. Are you set…"?

Her nod was instant as she held in a gulp. But now seeing that Ren and Nora were nearing the bottom it was her time to be fearless for herself.

"Terra, Adrian, even if I don't make it, you'll know I wasn't afraid." Her legs galloped forward as the sprint was immediate. Once she was within 4 inches of the edge her leap was quick as the wind current took her upward.

"Woah!" Her eyes looked out to the open sea as she got a glimpse of the duo touching down at the bottom. Ren nearly puking while Nora was clearly out of breath.

"This is neat!"

Her ride down was somehow the highlight of her day as the walk back home ended up being mostly a blur. Even Adrian got a giggle out of his moms funny faces on the videos.

"Trust me you wont be doing this…The baby talk blurred as they reached the steps, somehow they could now hear the voices of Jaune and Terra coming up the street.

"…What is it with those guards, how stooge can they be."

"Cordo has a grip on the base, even those flunkees or her choice are more strict than the Atleasian bots we were developing the AI For."

Saph ran and embraced her wife in comfort while Jaune reluctantly trudged up the steps. Ren peered over to see his mood.

"Verdict?"

One thumbs down was all he could give the couple as he headed back inside. Nora popped her head to Terra and she got nearly the same story.

"Don't Ask…" The rest of them headed back inside wondering to themselves how this could end up being more awkward When and If Ruby and the others show up.

* * *

_**A/N: Second Half detailing Jaune and Terra's day in Chapter 5: Sitdown. As Always subscribe for more. **_


	6. 5: Sitdown

_**A/N: This second half tells Jaune and Terra's side of the day and what causes Cordo, to further lock down the base. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**5: Sitdown**_

_**Atlas Base.**_

Terra and Jaune were in an upbeat mood as they glimpsed the main entrance of the Military Base. Somehow the only 2 Guards on duty seemed like more uptight than usual barking to themselves while trying to keep composure. Terra now elbowed Jaune in a warning to hold off.

"Let me do the talking, the guys here won't budge for anyone except employees." As she advanced to the guards Jaune now checked his scroll for the near hourly Ruby Watch and sighed when he didn't get anything. Terra quickly returned along with the slimmer looking of the guard duo.

"Cordovin is waiting for us, we follow him." The guard hesitantly motioned to follow which is what they proceeded to do. Multiple troops and craft were in motion basic standard base procedures as Terra put it. The interior featured a long white hallway Strone with insignias and pictures of Argus and the Atlesaian military might. It was at the end when the guard gave 4 knocks on the door. Jaune and Terra mentally prepped themselves for the receiving end.

"Yes…"

The guard slipped something under the door and motion could be heard as it was another 5 minutes until the door finally opened revealing the white room and the full body of the small yet undaunting Cordo.

"Ms. Cotta…Wonderful to see you In person at the base for once, the tower must be getting boring recently."

As Jaune now could get the full glimpse there was a part of him that knew he wanted to be respectful, but a small chuckle came out. Terra cleared her throat to digress but Cordo laughed it off herself. 

"I heard about his incident on the Argus Express, after saving all those passengers he deserves to get a chuckle out of seeing someone my age…."

Now they all laughed as the three of them sat down, but Jaune still seemed tense as can be considering he was doing this alone.

"Mr. Arc, you and your team are a bit of folklore heroes around here. Of course this being the hometown of the late Ms. Nykos has a little to do with it…"

A small angry growl came out at her mention of Phyrra but Cordo continued undeterred.

"…In setting up this little chat though, Terra here mentioned you wanted to make a personal request from us?"

Jaune smiled hesitantly at the small persons wording, but powered forward.

"My team and I, along with some friends of ours who were on the other part of the train that derailed were in need of transport to General Ironwood as we happen to have some important information for him that needs to get there."

The face of Cordo twisted into confusion, than curiosity, with a small twist of her hand she smiled.

"I'm sure Ms. Cotta has told you already, but I can reiterate, General Ironwood has shuttered the borders of Atlas, no unauthorized vessels under any circumstances. As much as I take plight in your circumstances of saving the passengers on the Argus Express, unless you happen to forward the exact information that you're needing to present to the general, I'm going to have to reject your request."

Terra now looked at Cordo wanting to chime in and just as she opened her lips the hand of the feeble woman raised up.

"You are already not on our performance standards Ms. Cotta, I wouldn't be disagreeing with my ruling."

Cordo now popped out of the chair and got one more look at them.

"Even if he is…" The womans eyes rolled at what she was dreading coming out of her mouth. "Your brother…"

"Excuse me…" The surge of Anger in Jaune now presented itself. "My nephew happens to have 2 wonderful mom's just because you happen to see things in old fashion doesn't mean the times are relevant."

Cordo looked flustred for a minute but kept her overall composure. Her hand now motioned to his side "Actually can I see your scroll…"

Jaune, who was not wanting to dig himself and Terra bigger holes reluctantly complied and handed over the device which Cordo immidatley flipped over and screen copied to her personal computer.

"Thank you Mr. Arc, you gave me precisely what I needed…" The scroll was given back as the door was opened up revealing the guard that was their previously escorting them to the very room.

"Which is…"

"Very reasons to see that, you your team, Qrow Brawnwen, the four huntresses known as Team RWBY and Mr. Oscar Pine are not to be allowed on the premises."

Terra tried to walk forward and hold of a fuming Jaune who was all set to holster his sword, but the guard stepped in between them.

"Escort, them from the base and inform Ms. Cotta's direct supervisor that her employment is to be terminated…" A flip of the computer screen now showed the 9 pictures of Jaune and the group taken from his own scroll. "…if any of the individuals pictured are allowed on the site."

The guard motioned for them to walk out but Terra knew she had to get them far away from her as possible. It was when they were clear of the base that their minds were free to get the air of their chests.

"I'm sorry…"

"Jaune don't be…Cordo isn't the first person who has taken issue with Saph, Adrian and I. Saph was right about one thing of yours though…"

"Which is…"

"You do have the heart of a true leader…"

They chuckled as the topics about all sorts of issues flowed out of them, but as they later rounded the corner to the house they could see the others in the distance just reaching the steps, all the while their conversations about Cordo were continuing.

"…What is it with those guards, how stooge can they be."

"Cordo has a grip on the base, even those flunkees or her choice are more strict than the Atleasian bots we were developing the AI For."

Terra as sour as she was, had her mood shift with the warm embrace of her wife and son. While they had their second, Jaune turned to Ren and Nora who were anticipating his results as they peered over they could tell his mood wasn;t what they were looking for.

"Verdict?"

A single thumbs down was all he could give them as Saph and Ren escorted them inside. Nora remained on the steps to see Terra walk up also somber in mood.

"Don't Ask…"

The two went inside sealing off the day on opposite spectrums of enjoyment.

* * *

_**A/N: The Penultimate Part comes up as we see what occured before Ruby finally made contact in Chapter 6: Precursor. As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	7. 6: Precursor

_**A/N: 2 More as we get a reunion and a possible explanation for why the woman in front of Phyrra's statue looked so familiar. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**6: Precursor**_

_**The Next morning**_

_**SNOW IS PREVALENT OUTSIDE THE MAJOR ARGUS METROPOLITAN AREA, THE MOUNTAINS CAN SEE UPWARDS OF 1-1 ¾ Ft. WITH…**_

As they sat around watching the news, the group wondered now with ever increasing uncertainty where Ruby and the others had ended up. Jaune who had been stoic at this whole juncture with his near constant scroll checks for the past 2 days had sunken deeper into despair.

"Whats the point…"

His anger now blurted to the surface attracting everyone's concern. But Ren remained the most stoic.

"We mustn't give up hope…"

"Ren's right you know…" Nora now perked up. "Besides you don't know how our session will go today."

"Guys, they have your picture…I'm not risking Terra's position just so you guys can try and fail at this.

"Well what are we supposed to do then. Being stranded in this city in the middle of winter, not during beach season which is what we were wanting…" Her eyes went to Ren who immediately crossed them

"Kindly leave me out of this."

"Well Nora, do you have any better ideas then saying BOOP all the time."

"I don't say BOOP All the time."

"Yeah, you do, Ruby even mentioned it to me the day before Qrow came back saying you sleep talk like that."

"Well you are not that smarter Mr. muscles…."

As Ren tried to keep the argument from spiraling the loud cries of Adrian shook the house. Saph finally had enough and nearly equaled the screams of everyone else.

"Jaune give it Up!" Everyone went quiet at the moment while Terra went to check on the baby.

"We're gracious enough to be allowing you guys to stay here for the time being, I'd appreciate it if you weren't up to making this place feel like I'm back at home with our sisters."

Jaune was set to object but got shushed quickly.

"I think you could use some time alone…" The voice of his sister talking down to him got him angrier then ever. Flashback to when they were kids ensued each making him more and more livid.

"I'm on…"

"An exile…While we go clear our heads and think of what we need to do next." Ren spelled it out clear enough while they all left the room. Jaune sulked on the couch until Terra popped down 5 minutes later with Adrian in her arms.

"Where are you off to?"

Terra warmly smiled while she held the baby up to him. One hand slap by his nephew gave Jaune the message loud and clear.

"We could use sandwiches if you're stopping by the store."

"I'll get some right after work…" The duo waved as the door opened up and closed. Now alone in the house all Jaune could do was sulk. 

"Ruby…Guys…AHHHH!" His screams went on for nearly 15 minutes until he removed all but his pumpkin Pete hoodie and laid on the couch. He held on to the one piece of Pyrrha he kept with him while sleep would end up overtaking the feeble body.

* * *

Jaune now opened his eyes to an empty void. White everywhere to be seen. Until slowly but surely the vocals and sounds began to fill in.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos recording the night before Vytal Tournament gets underway. Before I begin my nightly training videos for my partner and friend Jaune Arc, I ask myself one thing…"

The void now shown to their former dorm room at Beacon and Jaune could now see Pyrrha on the bed of hers recording what looked like a diary entry on her scroll.

"…People always assumed since I was a prodigy from Argus and Bonafede celebrity that I would limit myself to Atlas. But this I know to be more accurate since I began here at Beacon. I watched myself mature from a celebrity, to a teammate of one of the best people I know. Along with a duo who I am so surprised that they don't acknowledge their own shared history. Jaune won't ask them but based on Ren and Nora's playful banter, I can tell that they go way back. Maybe when we graduate, I can bring this back up…"

"What the…" His lone thought was ideal as Pyrrha continued for what seemed like another 5 minutes. Detailing how him opening up about his truth and blackmail about applying to Beacon showed through. It was however when she cleared her throat for what looked like a concluding statement that began with her looking directly at him and smiled.

"However, the tournament, and the rest of our time hear at Beacon will play out, even when we have to go our separate ways. I know my heart will belong with Team JNPR and my own will belong to a blonde nobleman who became so much more than his outward appearance would suggest." 

A smile was flashed as she went horizontal for the last part.

"This is Pyrrha signing off…" The tap was instant, but she positioned the camera outside the window and placed her head in front of the moon for the perfect establishing shot. Once more she set it to record.

"Hello Jaune, this video will focus up your stance when cornered. Now shield up…" But suddenly she stopped the video and set her scroll down surprising him.

"What the…"

It was another minute of silence before she spoke again.

"Nice to know my armor is making you even stronger. You've certainly come a long way since we started."

In shock he now turned and directly faced her.

"Hello Jaune…"

"Pyrrha?"

"Hi…"

The duo would embrace quickly, with more reunion put in a simple kiss then their final moments together during the fall of beacon. They broke of and sat on Nora's bed ready for once big re-connection.

"Am I…"

"Everything before I set my scroll down did happen yes, but I do confer this is a dream."

"Why am I…"

"I do believe you needed to see a familiar face…"

His sigh was huge, but her face was comforting allowing him a sense of relief.

"I don't know what to do. Ruby and the others got separated from us, and now I don't even know if they're alive. Plus theres a part of me that's beginning to think that this may be a pointless endeavor.

Her smile was warm and that allowed him to take solace of her presence once more.

"Well, what would the guy I know best do…"

"This isn't like back at Beacon, even Ozpin who reincarnated into this young farmhand named Oscar seems like he's not telling us what we need to know. Something tells me this is not going to go the way I planned out. I sure wish you were here with us right now."

He slumped on the bed, while she simply giggled. "I guess I'm not the leader you thought I could turn into."

For being only a dream Jaune could still see Phyrra move fluently as she did while alive, and eased him back up.

"Jaune, Ren and Nora need your confidence, the same one you needed from me when you were at your lowest point. Ruby may be overall full of determination, but you have something that even she doesn't possess."

"Well its not my sword and shield…"

Her hands now caressed his cheeks once more. "Its your heart along with the aura I could tell was limitless. Congrats on your semblance being unlocked by the way."

Her hand reached out and grabbed her spear having it fly into her hands.

"Magnetism can be helpful, but what you unlocked can prove to be so much more. A limitless supply of what makes you…"

She motioned for them to get up which Jaune dreaded knowing the dream would be ending.

"You."

Once more the duo would hug. Jaune sighed in despair, he missed her badly and would so love for things to go back to the way they were.

"Will I see you again?"

"I do believe so…" The smile of the woman he had grown to love, was the comfort he needed. "But it will be when you expect it the least, and need it the most."

As she and their dorm room faded from the void, Jaune yelled out one simple phrase.

"Pumpkin Pete's still sucks"

Her chuckle was the last thing he would see before he could now hear a familiar voice.

"Hello"

* * *

_**A/N: One final Bow to be put on this with Chapter 7: Reunion As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	8. 7: Reunion

_**A/N: Now we get the exact moment After Maria tells her history that Ruby gets that fateful scroll call. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**7: Reunion.**_

"Uh hello?" The familiar voice now repeatedly echoed through his scroll as Jaune slowly came to on the couch. Without realizing it he had called Ruby and at long last a response had come through. 

"What the…"

"Hello?" In disbelief he nearly tripped as he ran to grab the scroll.

"Ruby, Oh Thank you! I've been checking my scroll for your signal ever since we got to the city."

"The city wait," It took nearly 5 seconds for a response to come through.

"Wait…we are near the city." Yang's voice could now be heard as he slowly started to hear the cheers of Blake, Weiss, and Oscar as well.

"Kiddo hand it over…" Qrow could now be heard as he grabbed the scroll away from Ruby.

"Jaune, yeah were all in one piece. We have someone else with us who was surprisingly useful despite her handicaps and helped us out of the storm."

"I have a name you know…" The yells of an older woman could now be echoing through the speakers as well.

"Hold on guys let me see where you are…" The map section was opened up and showed the scrolls location on the eastern edges of the Argus limits.

"Guys there is a road that should take you to the eastern entrance."

The voice of Yang asking for a parking garage now came through. "I'll grab Nora and Ren and we'll meet you at the parking garage near the gate. It's so awesome to hear you guys again"

"We'll see you in a bit…" The voice of Blake cut off as Jaune was all giddy redressing his armor, getting himself back up to standards. Then he made one more call on his scroll to someone else who needed to hear this.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy…" Nora's pun aside did nothing to dampen his mood.

"Guys, Ruby just called they're outside the city walls."

Ren's own cheers of relief now emitted as Nora squealed in delight spurring the nobleman, but he digressed as he checked the time.

"Meet me nearby the parking garage at the eastern entrance of the city. They're coming from that way."

"Well speed it up, Cute boy OZ, needs a hug!"

His smile as he hung up grew as he quickly sent out a message to Terra. He was out the door without even realizing he forgot his scroll. But he did get one more glimpse of that familiar picture of him and his sisters. 

"I may have been surrounded by sisters on all sides, but at least someone…." His eyes looked down to the familiar red sash, and the accented gold on his armor, the smile was both full of warmth and remembrance. "Knows what good they can do…"

The feet carried him due east to a reunion a while in the making.

* * *

_**25 Minutes Later**_

"Jaune…Bro…"

The yells filled the empty house as only the babbles of Adrian could be heard. Saphron had returned to check up on them after what seemed like a long day. But as Adrian stared back something, she could sense was going off.

"Would Terra…"

The call was sent and within 15 seconds the familiar voice of her wife sent a smile onto her face.

"Hi…"

"Hey Hon, did you hear from Jaune." The noise of the market was in the background as Terra was nearing the registers.

"He sent me a message, saying his teammates had arrived at the eastern entrance.

"Ok, thanks we'll see you in a bit."

The scroll was turned off while Adrian smiled quickly, almost in realization of the change a few hours could bring.

"Come on Buddy, lets go see if your uncle is in a better mood."

The duo walked out shutting the door but setting the stage for the shape of things to come.

* * *

_**The End.**_


End file.
